


Shavik

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javik forgets himself and Shepard learns the hard way what being a Prothean is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shavik

**Author's Note:**

> ugh

It started late at night. At first, it was only a slight fever and some sweating; Chakwas brushed it off as a simple flu and sent John to bed with a few meds in his system. Hours later, Shepard's entire body felt like lava as he attempted for the fourth time to masturbate, head down and ass in the air. His arms were cramped and his legs were jelly, but his mind would not let him.

There were images running before his eyes, no matter if they were open or closed, of beautiful women and men bending him over and having their way with him. Most of them were human but the one that got him to orgasm every time looked like a Prothean.

Looked like Javik.

\---

"Javik," the tinny voice of the vessel's AI chirped in his ear, a hint of worry in its usual calm tone. "Request to speak."

The prothean grunted his approval and sat on his bed. There was a disturbance in the air of the Normandy, something he'd never quite had the pleasure to experience himself. It was a nice smell, at least. It smelled like Shepard.

"The commander came to the infirmary with a fever and sweating. I've been keeping track of his vital signs since then and they seem to have gotten worse," the machine stated. "I have cross-referenced them with known ailments of humans, and there seems to be no match. Whatever is plaguing Shepard is prothean in origin."

Javik shut his eyes and breathed in that smell again. It was getting stronger, but he could still not figure out just what it was. The alien got to its feet and exited its room, heading for the commander's quarters.

It was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
